The invention relates generally to circuit protection and more specifically to fuse protection.
Printed circuit boards (“PCB's”) have found increasing application in electrical and electronic equipment of all kinds. It is the printed circuit board and the content that sits atop it that allow the electronic device to function. With cellular phones and other handheld electronic devices being designed and manufactured smaller and smaller the need to save space on the PCB is critical.
The electrical circuits formed on the PCB's, like larger scale, conventional electrical circuits, need protection against electrical overloads. In particular, circuit boards and other electrical circuits within the telecommunications industry need protection against electrical overload. This protection can be provided by subminiature fuses that are physically secured to the PCB.
Subminiature fuses used currently in industry typically provide overcurrent protection for a single circuit or conductive pathway. In many instances, multiple fuses must be used, consuming needed space on the PCB. A need therefore exists to save space on PCB's by reducing the number of fuses required to provide a sufficient amount of fuse protection.
Similar to the need to save board space, it is also desirable to provide components that are adaptable to meet different conditions or constraints posed by the PCB. PCB level fuses are typically rated for a single amperage. A need exists to provide increased flexibility with respect to fuse current ratings. Further, it is desirable to aid assemblers in placing only fuses having proper ratings into circuit.